the demon trio of whitebeard
by luffy0810
Summary: summury sucks but please give it a go. its the story of what would happen if asl were no longer safe with garp, with no options left, he turns to the one thing that goes against all he believes in. leaving his grandsons in the care of whitebeard. can the whitebeards possibly heal the scars the boys have, when they dont even know where to start.
1. Chapter 1

"speech"

'**thought'**

Chapter 1

"ship approaching from the stern" announced the lookout

"marines or pirates yoi"

"neither there not flying a flag, it's a small boat though, no bigger than a 5-man craft."

"That's insane no one would approach us with anything less than a battle ship its suicide." Thatch cried

"Keep an eye on the ship my sons till we determine what their purpose is"

…

"there's only one person on the ship pops, can't tell who it is yet but he looks familiar, maybe an acquaintance of yours "said izou

"could be why there approaching in a fishing boat, that or he's just stupid, either way its gonna take him another hour to get here. why can't we just send Marco to find out what he wants" wined thatch pouted as he rested his chin in his hand.

"its only an hour yoi, you can wait that long, though it is still concerning there aren't many people who would approach us. only the marines, over confident rookies and allies but none this crazy."

"I can think of two, but only one among the living that's that crazy" whitebeard mused.

Thunk

"permission to come aboard pirates, I need to talk to the old man alone"

"State you're purpose yoi"

"He may come aboard Marco" whitebeard called, snapping his head towards him, eyeing him with curiosity, before stepping aside to allow the marine access to their ship.

Climbing aboard the ship, all eyes were locked on him, in his Hawaiian shirt and faded shorts as he marched to the giant of a man at the end of the deck, stopping a few feet short to look the pirate in the eye.

Eying the man before him with amusement "What is it you want to talk about garp"?

I ne, cough I need to ask a favour of you newgate" he mumbled looking away from his piercing eyes, looking much to unsure and helpless, nothing like the crazy man he had come to know as the hero of the marines. His answer both stunning and worrying for what could possibly make the fearless and pound man approach a crew of pirates for.

"let us talk in private garp."

…

"sabo it's been hours since we last saw him, where the hell could he have run of to this time,"

"I don't know, he could be anywhere on the island, he could be lost or,

"shitty jiji dumping us on this island, with nothing, just told us don't leave the forest and left it's been 2 weeks. and dam luffy for running off since the moment we got here we've been attacked by bears, tigers' gators and fucking trees" ace ranted

"I've been here the whole time ace I know, and luffys always running of either finding trouble or stumbling into it, there's never any peaceful moments" receiving a heated glare for his attempt to lighten the mood.

Snap, jumping at the sound, scanning the forest before spotting a group of men heading towards them.

"shit we gotta hide" running to the nearest bushes to wait for men to pass through the area, catching glimpses of their conversation as they approached.

"nice prize"

"never thought, find something like him here"

"ye fetch us a lot of money, the little foxy"

Hearts started to pound, glancing at each other not daring to voice their thoughts. **'they couldn't have luffy, could they.'**

Inching closer to the men to catch more of the conversation. needing to know but dreading what they would hear. Why wouldn't they after all that's happened since they ate their devil fruits, catching the lecherous eyes of those they pass by, fearing the gaze of men the most. Somehow their devils' fruits were different than others they had heard about. it affected them in a weird way and affected those around them aswell.

Jiji tried to help them hide it with the hats and even a hood for luffy. Their devil fruit changed all their physical appearances making them more perfect and beautiful, but luffy was the worst, his hair changed to a simmering silver as his eyes changed to pools of shimmering gold. No matter what they tried it never worked for long, always having close calls and times they quiet didn't make it. they couldn't even really fight back much anymore as they never have anytime to train, kept locked up on jijis ship moving from island to island. Having no time to train their bodies or their devil fruits, being forced to rely on pure luck and sabos cunning, facing enemies far stronger than the trio.

"captains lucky getting to train the little foxy" a snide and crewel smile spreading across his face.

At once their hearts and breaths stopped, verging on the brink of a panic attack. the words boss, train and foxy running through their minds as images of their precious baby brothers crying face came to their minds.

"What are we gonna do bo, we have to save him we can't leave him, but can we beat a grand line crew? We barely survived blue jam"?

"I know, I know, were not going to leave him but, I don't think were strong enough to take them on either, we'll just end up in the same situation as lu" there was a stretch of silence before they locked eyes.

"let's go" not caring that they may not be able to save lu but only share in the pain, knowing what was to come. they would never leave luffy alone, never again.

Following the men out of the forest and to the docks as they boarded a pirate ship. Looking up to the flag their eyes bulged. they were the cutthroats, a notorious and bloodthirsty pirate crew, whose captain had a 300,000,000 beli bounty.

'**Were so screwed they thought,' **

"are we gonna try the easy way or"

"we sneak in there and bust him out, the easy way didn't work to well last time, and who knows if we piss them off enough maybe they might forget about lu till we can escape."

taking of their hats, an orange cowboy hat with crimson beads the Greek faces and a beaten and worn down top hat with broken goggles. Placing them on the ground resigning themselves.

'**either we save him or we join him, either way we're not leaving without him'** taking the first steps onto the gangplank.

"what are you brats doing here, don't you know this ship belongs to the cutthroats you better scram before we kill you"

"ex- excuse us we were looking for our little brother"sabo said being as sweet and innocent as he could make himself, not letting ace get in a word as he would ruin everything.

'**must be talking bout the little fox captain found, sure the cap would love these brats to might get a reward for handin them over'**

Suddenly he felt tugging on his sleeve, tilting his head down to looks at the kids.

"please if you know where he is please take us to him" sabo pleaded with tears brimming in his eyes, as ace moved around the side brining his pip up and slamming it into the back of the man's skull. Catching the pirate before he hit the ground to keep from alerting the other crew members.

Sneaking up to the ship they noticed that the deck was mostly empty.

"they must be on the island, that's good less people that we need to beat or sneak past" sabo muttered creeping onto the deck and moving towards the cabin "lu's probably in the captain's quarters"

Searching the halls till they stopped infront of a large door, with the jolly roger.

'**this has got to be it'**

Smashing down the door to the captain's quarters, pipes at the ready for any attacks, scanning the room till their eyes landed on the small figure curled up in the corner of the room. Rushing over to luffy they searching the room for the captain but he wasn't there. breathing a sigh of relief they turned back to their brother.

Lifting his head up at the sound of the crashing door. "Ace, sabo" lu whimpered. Shifting whimpering as his brothers reached him.

"it's ok lu were gonna get you out of here" ace shushed as sabo worked on untying the ropes binding luffy's arms behind his back. With ace taking of his hood and slipping it over luffys head and arms.

" we have to hurry he could come back any"

"what is the hell happened to my door, the little fox better still be here or I'm going to kill" he bellowed as his eyes drifted the corner, where he left his prized pet, "so the little foxy has brought some friends to play with hu"

All their heads snapped up at the appearance of cutthrought jack, fighting down the fear threatening to consume them.

…

"That the island" thatch queried

"Yeh we should be there in an hour or so"

"I don't get what's going through pops head, first he lets a marine vice admiral onto the moby, to talk and now were sailing on a ship with him to an island with no explanation as to what the hell is going on." Thatch whinned, not Directing the question to no one in particular, not really expecting a response.

"I don't know either yoi, but I believe were about to find out, pops wants to see us in his quarters."

"I'm sure you all want to know why were taking garp to this island near the calm belt and out of our course to the new world." Getting nods from all of his children he continued "he has asked me for a favour" receiving shocked and confused looks from his commanders.

"what "thatch blurted out to snap his mouth shut as his pops looked at him

"as I said were doing a favour for garp" he continued

"what kind of favour yoi" the bored look never leaving his face, even as a gleam of curiosity entered his eyes. After all, garp would never stoop so low as to ask a pirate for a favour, it went against everything he held dear as a marine.

"he has asked me to take care of his grandsons"

"why" izou questioned frowning behind his fan

"I couldn't get any details out of him but I do know that they're not safe with him or anywhere else in the world. The only reason I can think of is if the government found out he had grandchildren, as they would be the children of dragon."

"what" 12 voices cried

"holy shit garp is dragons' father as in dragon of the revolutionaries" thatch screeched.

"if the government knows then they will never be able to live a normal life, they'd be deemed criminals just for existing, there would be little garp could do to protect them from that, he must have exhausted every resource he had before coming here" pops answered.

"then the kids are on that island yoi"

"yes, said that they would be up in the mountains"

"Alone yoi"

nod

"but that's crazy that island is known for its vicious wildlife the kids wouldn't survive a day in those mountains" thatch cried out in worry.

"they are the grandsons of garp there probably freakishly strong" nemur stated.

"we must move quickly, izou set up the second division commanders' room for the three boys, Marco, thatch and nemur you will go to the island to retrieve the boys. Make sure one of you commanders are with the boys at all times, from what he said they attract trouble of all kinds, he also said that they would need help that he couldn't give."

"what's he means by that" huruta muttered

"The rest of you keep the crew busy I don't want them to know of this until we fully understand what is happening.

…

Snapping their heads around stood cut thought jack grinning viciously with greed and lust swimming in his eyes. Backing up to the corner as far as they could pulling luffy along they huddled trembled in fear as the pirate stalked towards the boys.

'**please someone help us'**

'**jiji'**

'**anyone'**


	2. Chapter 2

"speech"

'**thought'**

Chapter 2

As cutthroat approached the three boys their trembling increased as their fear skyrocketed, exchanging looks with each other.

'**that plan'**

'**yea that would work'**

'**you think you can do it lu'**

He was scared but he had ace and sabo to help him and he had just perfected a technique that was designed for bastards like him.

Giving each other one last determined look before turning a murderous glare onto the pirate.

"come now don't give such a un friendly look, it mars your beautiful faces. Trust me were gonna have a great time. ask the little one we just finished playing lollipop, right he was such a great player" winking and smirking at luffy, Sending a shiver down all their spines as images better forgotten flashed through their minds, shaking with barely contained rage as lu whimpered and pulled his legs into a tighter ball between his brothers for protection. moving slightly Infront of the boy they looked at each other, coming to a silent agreement, now was the time for the plan, as Luffy uncurled himself and slowly approached the pirate unsteady on his feet. Slowly stepping forward while ace and sabo took a step back, watching and waiting for the time to be right.

'**why does it have to be me all the time, I'm scared and I want to run from here, but ace and sabo can't distract him the way I can, with what my devil fruit allows me to do' **he argued as he stopped Infront of the disgusting creep.

"Sh- shall we sh- show them hh- how much fun we had." Cocking his head to one side as his ears twitched and brining his tails out to sway behind him, amplifying the effects of his devil fruit. Eyes glazing over in desire, a licking his lips, reaching out and snatching luffy by the arms and dragged him down to the floor, pinning him to the ground underneath him. Snapping luffy's head back to crack against the floor making his golden eye shimmer as tears rolled down hi cheeks. Opening his eyes, to stare straight into the bastard's eyes, concentrating on putting as all his power through his eyes as they changed colour to a piercing crimson as he locked him in an illusion. Cutthrought flinched away with a resounding scream, plagued with nightmares of luffy's gen jutsu.

"nice now let's get out of here before it wears off" sabo whispered, "everyone on the boat would have herd him scream and it won't be long before they come in here"

With that said sabo picked luffy up and summoned strong winds to pierce a hole through the roof and carry them back to the mountains leaving ace to transform and follow behind making sure no one followed them.

…

"so, where are they, these grandsons of your yoi"

"there in a cave high up in the mountains"

"a mountain with a forest that's teaming with huge animals and carnivorous flowers" Thatch asked "would they even still be alive"

"the brats will be fine as long as they stay in this part of the forest"

'**ok,'** Marco thought still wondering why there taking the kids in, **'there probably spoiled brats born with a silver spoon in their mouths, given everything considering their grandsons of the marine hero garp the fist.'**

'**why would pops agree to take in marine brats, they'll probably spy on us for that old goat sengoku. Whining and complaining, glad I'm not showing them their room, can't imagine how big the blow-up about it is going to be. Sure, it's the second commanders' room and a good size, for a shiproom, but for three spoiled brats there gonna want their own room the size of the commanders, well whatever it's not my problem, sucks to be Marco though.' **Thatch silently snickered

'**why did pops make me come as well, bet there gonna call me a half-brained fish like all other spoiled brats, maybe even be scared of him like allot of humans from the blues,' **groaned nemur, mentally sighing at the inevitable outcome of meeting the brats.

Looking around the four commanders noticed that garp led them to the deepest part of the mountains where the most dangerous animals roamed, the areas even the locals never entered.

"what the hell garp how could you leave your grandsons in a place like this, surely they couldn't survive spending 2 days here much less being left here for 2 weeks." Thatch cried actually a little worried for the kids, after being attacked by another tiger the size of a house.

"nonsense my grandsons are strong this is just standard survival training, besides if they had just stayed here then they would have been safe. no one comes to this forest; the locals fear it and outsiders are put off by the stories of giant animals."

"what do you mean by if "thatch muttered

"it means that there not here anymore are they yoi"

"dam them, I picked this placed so they would be safe, I told them not to leave the cave only for hunting and gathering food, of a night time. they better be safe", worry seeping into his voice as he sprinted down to the docks on the other side of the island, where he saw a pirate ship docked earlier.

'**what the hell has garp so terrified'** they all wondered as they followed the marine down the mountain.

Clearing the forest, they heard scream echoing through the air.

'**NO, please no, don't let it happen again,' **he pleaded "if anyone lays a hand on the ill send them to hell" Garp spat

"do any of you kind of feel sorry for the bustard that has that coming their way" thatch whispered not wanting the marine to hear and have that rage directed towards himself. Sprinting to catch up to the vice admiral, as he suddenly stopped a few meters from a pirate ship. Bending down to gingerly pick up two worn and beaten hats, an orange cowboy hat with crimson beads and a blue top hat with broken goggles.

"what is it" thatch asked sliding his hand to his swords ready for an attack. Noticing the downed pirate near the marine "what's wrong" he asked again despite this man being a marine and causing them more problems than they could count. He still felt sorry for the man, Afterall his grandsons are missing and likely in danger, probably out of revenge for the marines or towards garp personally.

Tossing sabo's hat to nemur and aces to thatch

"those hats belong to the brats, their strong they can take down even seasoned pirates back home, but this is the grand line, I'm not sure if" garp explained before he stormed up the gang plank his haki rolling of him in waves knocking down anyone stupid enough to approach him as he followed the path of downed pirates towards the captains quarters.

The commanders just followed as there was nothing else to do, no pirate dared to approached them after garp barged through. watching as the man's rage boiled over, in quiet aw and a little bit of intimidation. He was terrifying when enraged and none of them had ever seen that side of the man before.

Finally, after clearing the deck and stepping below deck, to stopping Infront of a shattered door, before Stepping through. they were shocked at what they found in what could only have been the captain's room. not even noticing when garp marched to the corner of the room where the captain laid in the foetal position rocking himself back and forth whimpering.

"wh- whatat the hell happened here, looks like a tornado ripped the place apart" thatch stammered

'**wonder what could have caused it'** was what they were all thinking

Picking up the battered straw hat that lay next the half-naked pirate and tossing it to Marco, snapping him out of his stupor.

"oi" he snapped to get the others attention as garp slammed the pirate through the cracked wall and slamming him into hall by the neck, crushing the air out of his longs, snapping him out of the residual nightmares.

Eyes slowly coming into focus he meet the eyes filled with disgust and boiling rage.

"where are they" he whispered, sounding far more dangerous and threatening than it should have been.

"w-wh-who are you" he stuttered out either from his crushed through or fear of the man Infront of him "wh-what do you want"

Brining the pirate closer and slamming him back into the wall

"where are my grandsons" he demanded this time, causing the pirate to let out a whimper as he recognised the man Infront of him. making a decision, **'this was garp the fist, I'm screwed, if I piss him of maybe he will just kill me, I don't want to go to impel down.'**

Swallowing as much as he could with Garp still squeezing his throught, giving just enough slack so he could rasp out an answer to the marines demands.

Letting out a partially insane chuckle "so you know the little cuties then, sorry if I took, you're toys away but, I just couldn't help myself. They were such fun, especially the little foxie. He had such a talented mouth" That was it, garp snapped, pummelling his fist into the pirate over and over until he was barely alive, letting go as he collapsed to the ground. Pulling out his den den, calling the nearest base to arrest them and bring the captain through all levels of down before leaving him to the lowest level where he could truly regret his decision to touch his grandsons.

Turning around with grief and guilt written across his face, storming out of the room leaving the commanders to watch. They all felt sorry for the man now, they didn't know if he was bluffing or not but from the state of the pirate when they fund him. they couldn't help but assume he was telling the truth. Even if none of them knew these kids they all decided that they would protect them now. all three commanders were infuriated that someone would do that to children, clutching at the hats they each held.

…

Luffy whimpered while Clutching at his stomach.

"hey you ok lu" ace and sabo asked rushing over to the small boy. Sabo placing his hand on lu's head

"you don't have a fever, is it just your stomach that hurts"

"um"

"if you want to talk lu where here" ace said knowing that lu wouldn't say anything none of them did, even though they know that the others would never shun them or judge them for what happened. But none of them could work up the courage to admit what had happened to them or even talk to anyone about it.

"I'm ok really guys just a little tiered from using my eyes, snapping his head up and looking out the opening of the cave they found on the top of the mountain, far away from where they were before.

"jiji's here, but he's not alone, there are three others with him, I don't know who they are but there strong." Luffy said

"what why would jiji bring strangers here" ace hissed

"I don't know but if jiji is bringing them then he must trust them right" sabo stated

"they don't feel bad but I can't really tell from up here"

"Ok well go down but you and sabo are gonna stay hidden while I check them out ok"

"what no ace that's reckless, what if something happens to you" sabo argued

"then at least you would still be able to protect lu"

"I don't need you to protect me I'm fine ok, really" luffy pleaded

"ok well stay hidden but if anything happens were jumping in to save you, you got that don't do anything reckless."

"ok I got it"

"lu could you guide us to a good place to land so they don't see us."

"ok" picking luffy Up as the trio took off to meet up with jiji.


	3. Chapter 3

"speech"

'**thought'**

Chapter 3

"you sure there on that mountain, why not back at the cave you left them at before" nemur asked

"it's the highest place on the island and nearly impossible for someone to climb up there, much less without a good reason. Making it the safest place for them to hid." Garp replied as if it was common sense.

"then how did they get up there" thatch asked

"they can, there not really like normal kids"

"no shit, but I asked how not if they could get up there. I mean there your grandsons of course there not normal."

"well I suppose ill have to go get them yoi" marco interupted

"don't bother, they would already be making their way down here, probably knew we were coming since we entered the mountain area." Garp said with a small fond smile "they've really grown since getting their devil fruits, they still struggle with them but their controls pretty good and they each have a few techniques down."

"yo jiji" came a voice from high in the trees

"ACE" garp yelled as ace jumped down from the tree to land Infront of garp and the strangers.

"where's luffy and sabo" he asked, only to have ace ignored him to glared at the three commanders.

"who are they" ace asked not turning away from the trio.

"their good people ace, I've asked them for help, now where are"

"jiji" a childish voice cried as a flash of red burst out of the bushes, barrelling into the old marine. As sabo came out and stood next to them.

"luffy" garp whispered as he hugged the boy tightly, setting him down to get a proper look at the child, as ace joined sabo never taking his eyes of the strangers. **'Just because garp trusts them doesn't mean they won't attack'** he thought.

Luffy finally quieted down giving garp and the commanders a chance to get a good look at the kids. They were small, skinny and kind of worn down. The smalest of the lot, was obviously wearing the ravens hood, as it was a fair bit to big to for the brat, and older one was only wearing a pair of shorts. Then there was the blond, with the pip whose face was marked with a healing burn, on the left side of his face in a suit that had seen better days.

Garp was pissed, beyond pissed. Quickly noticing that luffy was wearing aces hooded jacket, the chaffing around his wrists, but worst of all were the hickeys and bruised lining the kids face and neck. Slamming his fist into the ground, leaving cracks and a fist, shaped creator in the mountain rock. Tears gathering in the marine's eyes, refusing to let them fall.

"what's wrong jiji." luffy asked in concern, lifting his head up to look at his jiji's face, causing the hood to slip off.

'**and holly hell are those cat ears'** the commanders thought as they stared at the white-haired boy. They couldn't help but think, **'he is adorable, to adorable. Oh to hell with it, all of them are, with ace's glare and sabo constantly touching his pipe. They looked so hurt and guarded.'**

'**Pops was right they had to be with a commander, off and on the ship' Marco thought 'I love and trust my brothers but'**

"luffy, oh god luffy, ace, sabo I'm so, so sorry. It happened again, didn't it. Shame evident in his face as he fought the tears threatening to fall. bitting back the questions, he wanted to ask, knowing he wouldn't' get an answer. **'They never tell me what happens when I'm not there and they won't start now. maybe they can help them open up about this, besides luffy's to selfless to burden others with his pain, all of them putting more weight onto their shoulders, than they ever should have to bear.'**

"it's ok jiji, nothing really happened, we got lu out as soon as possible." Sabo said trying to sound strong to comfort the man. Witch was ruined by his trembling hands.

'**I don't feel good, I think I'm gonna be sick.' **Feeling the strength leave his limbs.

"luffy" ace and sabo yelled as they rushed to their brothers' side as his legs gave out and he fell to his knees leaning forward, and clutching his stomach.

"luffy said he wasn't feeling too well just before you got here." sabo informed garp as luffy vomited, until there wasn't anything left to give. all the while ace and sabo rubbed circles on the smaller boys back. Looking over to a white liquid, immediately knowing what is was that made him sick. Closing their eyes and turning away, not wanting to remember what it was like, the times they were forced to swallow the vile stuff. Pulling him into a tight hug and rocking the boy as tears streamed down their faces.

All the commander's eyes lingered on the white puddle, as realisation dawned on them. sparking a fierce rage and a familiar protectiveness that burned in all of the commanders.

"is it too late to go back and flay that bastard for even considering touching the kids." Thatch seethed

"afraid so I already called the nearest marine base, they should be there any minute now, but I will have him sent down to the lowest depths of impel down and personally make him regret his decision, for the rest of his miserable life." Garp vowed as he kneeled down next to the trio.

"luffy" he called as golden eyes peered into his own. "I'm sorry, I can't protect you as a marine, and dadan can't hide you as you are now. but I found someone who can, it will be the safest place for you. For all of you." All of them turned their gazes to garp as the boys whipped the remaining tears from their eyes, listening to what might be the last words their jiji told them.

"I'm sorry sabo I didn't think your parents would have found you there or hire that pirate. And ace and luffy it's a place where the government can't touch you. None of you need to worry, they won't care, or judge you for who your parents are." Looking both luffy and sabo in the eye, before turning his gaze to linger on ace.

"how could they not care if I'm that bastard's son" ace cried confusion, hate and pain written all over his face.

"I should have told you before but," he stopped as he took a shuddering breath. "your father was not an evil man, just a pirate." Causing the commanders to stare in confusion.

"what do you mean pirate yoi. we thought they were dragons' kids, I mean he is your son." Marco questioned

"yeah I mean that's the explination pops came up with as to why you were asking him to care for them." Nemur added

"so, if the kids aren't the sons of the world's worst criminal then, why do they need to be hidden from the government" Thatch asked, surprising everyone. "what I can be smart to you know" receiving blank stares on return. "fine" turning away to pout at the ground.

"what do you mean worst criminal." Ace shouted

"you're not the only one that needs to be hidden from the government ace, luffs dad my son Is the leader of the revolutionary army. Like you if they found him, he would be executed."

"they can't" ace cried cutting garp off. "it's luffy, they can't kill him, what does it matter who his dad is."

"what's wrong, why are you fighting, did I do something wrong, I'm sorry, please stop."

"no lu you did nothing wrong it's not your fault, don't ever think it's your fault, it's not bad that you exist." Ace soothed, Hugging luffy as tightly as he could.

'**that's what we tell you, idiot'** sabo sighed joining in on the hug.

'**ok this just got a lot more complicated'** they all thought.

'**if only luffy was the son of dragon then why was the government after the other kid, and what was with the whole parents finding the blond one,'** Marco thought

"why don't we go back to the Moby and finish this talk," Marco interrupted. Snapping their heads to the side, so focused on what their jiji was saying they forgot that they were not alone.

"as long as you listen to these men, the other commanders and whitebeard of course, you'll be safe ok boys. And remember what I thought you and never leave each other's side understand, your always stronger when you're at each others backs. Rising to his feet, giving his kids one last look, "please talk about it, if not right now, then when you're ready. Your just kids, you know you don't have to bottle everything up you can rely on each other, and them as well." Turning towards the commanders who were very much interested in the boys now, and already considered them part of the family.

"I'm sure I don't need to say this but, please help them, and protect them for me. I truly wish I could tell you something but they won't talk, not to me anyway. So please try and get them to open up." he whispered to the men, and with that said he was gone, down to the beach where the marine ship was arriving


	4. Chapter 4

"speech"

'**thought'**

"_**flash back"**_

Chapter 4

The kids just stood there, watching shocked as their grandfather walked away, and out of view. The commanders just looked at their charges and then at each other neither one of them knowing what they should be doing.

Cough, spitting, had them turning their gaze to the little one, luffy as he looked like he was gaging on the bile still in his through. Reaching into their bags he pulled out a small flask of water.

"here yoi, it'll help wash out the taste in your mouth." Macro said bending down to hand the flask to the small boy. Flinching at the unexpected action as ace and sabo moved to shield luffy from the pirate.

"it's not poisoned, just water yoi"

"doesn't have to be poisoned, you could have drugged it." Ace spat glaring at the commander.

"why would we do that, you gramps asked us to look after you" thatch reminded them.

Sabo snorted before replying "there are many reasons as to why you would, and as far as you protecting us, we don't know you. Not to mention that's its weird that gramps would leave us with pirates, I mean he's a marine your enemies. What could you possibly get out of looking after us?"

"but your gramps asked us to, don't you trust him, or his judgement." Nemur asked

"no" the two shouted, as luffy pulled in closer to ace and sabo. Causing the pirates jaws to drop, caught completely off guard by their response. Forgetting that it was garp that they were talking about, the man's crazy always had been.

"were just trying to help yoi, are you sure you don't want any" taking a small sip himself to prove that it was fine.

Luffy pulled away from ace and sabo, to stare into his eyes. Not looking away as the strange child stared at him, making him a little uncomfortable. It felt like those large golden eyes were staring straight into his soul and judging him. Before he could ask what, the child was doing a large grin broke out across his face causing the older two to relaxed.** 'what was that about some kind of test'** Marco thought.

"thank you, Mr pineapple head" grabbing at the flask and downing the entire contents, completely oblivious to his snickering brothers as thatch burst into laughter.

"it's Marco yoi" turning to glare at his brother while, he tried to control himself whipping away the tears gathering in his eyes.

"no, it's water" lu responded tilting his head in confusion, causing his brothers to burst out laughing and thatch to slap his brother on the back.

"I like them already, their gonna fit in perfectly" thatch said around fits of laughter. Even nemur was smiling, amused at his brothers' reactions to the kids.

"my name is Marco yoi" he said again ready to rip his hair out from dealing with these brats.

"I'm monkey d luffy." He introduced, looking around and spotting his straw hat on the ground next to him. grinning as he reached for his treasure, placing it back on his head, where it belonged.

"I'm thatch"

"nemur"

"sabo, nice to meet you" he said before bowing taking his top hat from nemur's outstretched hand as he straightened up. placing it snugly on his head and elbowing ace in the ribs, before looking back at the commanders.

"ace" the raven grumbled snatching his hat from thatchs hand.

"we have a problem yoi"

"what "thatch asked drawing his hand back away from the kids.

"I know that their all family but, it might be dangerous to let everyone know about these kids yoi."

"your right, everyone will think there to adorable, and after today who knows what will happen if they leave our sight." thatch mentioned.

"you just realised that, no shit its dangerous when were around people. Ace snorted worry gnawing at him. **'Luffy says that there ok, but this crew is huge right who knows what could happen.'**

"that leaves us with a problem, what are we gonna do with them." Nemur asked

"we can't let the crew see them till we know what were going to do yoi. So, I think we should sneak them straight into pops room and ask his opinion. Afterall only the commanders know that we were babysitting garp's grandkids." Thatch stated. Receiving glares from the brats

"we don't need you, we can take care of ourselves." Ace spat

"how do you plan to sneak us onboard" sabo asked

"well our bags are pretty big; we could put you in them and no one will know." Thatch finished, causing all three boys to stiffen and pale.

The kids look scared "is there a problem with that yoi". looking down at their feet, knowing that they could not show any weakness, remembering what garp told them

"_**never show people your weakness, people will use that to hurt you and your brothers. So, you must never show it to anyone." **_

"n-no, no problems." Sabo answered. Shit I stuttered please don't let them notice, as the pirates studied the kids before deciding to shrug it off. Knowing that whatever it was they would have to find out for themselves.

"alright then jump in kid" thatch said gesturing for ace to get into the open bag as Marco approached luffy and nemur went to sabo. The three shared a glance giving each other a shaky smile, then they looked back at the bags. taking a deep and calming breath and stealing themselves before hesitantly stepping towards the bags, trying to control their trembling bodies.

Ace's pov

So, focused on the bag he couldn't hear thatch as he called out to him, or as his breathing became erratic. Flinching so hard when thatch placed a hand on his shoulder, that he screamed and jumped back. Tripping on his unsteady legs and falling on his but. Pulling his knees to his chest and brining his face, in his legs trying to keep the memories from flooding his mind, from losing control.

"_**what a prize"**_

"_**just shove him in the bag, hell sell for a fortune"**_

"_**I'm sure the boss would love the little cutie"**_

"_**just shut up and maybe you won't get hurt"**_

Ace was lost, crunch someone was coming, they were going to take him, he couldn't take it anymore

"don't touch me" ace screamed lashing out at thatches outstretched hand and slapping it away. He could feel filthy hands all over him, touching him, rubbing him. Pushing away and scrambling across the ground away from the touches.

"just stop" he screamed as sobs wracked his body. "please, please just stop" he whispered again.

Sabo pov

He was panting and sweat was forming on his forehead, as his body trembled with every step he took towards the open bag. His eyes were wide and dilated. Surely looking like he was insane, maybe he was. he quickly forced hi feet into the bag as he reached it, not giving himself a moment to backout, as nemur quickly shut him in. as darkness encased around him, his control shattered, the dark was suffocating, his body went into a full-blown panic attack. He couldn't breathe, as a bloodcurdling scream resounded from his lips as he clawed at the wall of the bag as voices called, to him.

"_**calm down, we just want to teach you a fun game"**_

"_**such a beautiful face, well all have a good night now"**_

"_**have you learnt your lesson yet sabo, or do you need to stay in there longer"**_

"no, stop it, please I can't breathe, father I'm sorry, mother, someone please help me". Sabo sobbed.

Luffy pov

He was frozen, my legs they wont move, move dammit. He was shaking so hard as he starred at the bag. I want to be brave, ace and sabo are, but I can't, I can't move, I don't want to go in the bag. It's dark and scary, ace and sabo won't be there, I'll be alone. Forcing himself to lift his leg up, loosing his balance and falling backwards on his but.

"_**well what do we have here, a cute little neko, why don't you come home and play with me"**_

"_**what a cute little thing like you, doing all the way out here"**_

"_**dam, I can't hold out till we get back, just have to have our fun here, hu little one" **_

"no, stop it, don- don't co- come any cl- closer." He stuttered clutching the straw-hat on his head as he gazed up in wild fear. Not truly looking at him or anything Infront of him anymore. Lost in a nightmare, scrambling back, trying to get away from them, the hands grabbing, and touching, and from the pain. "ACE, SABO, JIJI, dad, SHANKS, SOMEONE PLEASE, HELP ME." He cried, as tears streamed down his face and pooled on the ground.

The commanders watched as the kids slowly approached the bags, pale and trembling. **'Something was wrong' they all thought.'**

Thatch's pov

The kid was scared, he was shaking.

"you ok kid" he called as he gently placed a hand his shoulder. But the kid flinched, stumbling back as he screamed at the commander, falling to the ground. Scrambling back trying to get away from him. Thatch watched as the kid drew his legs in and hugged them, berrying his face as tears ran down his cheeks. Eyes wide in fear as he approached the child, hearing the other kids scream as well, sounding so broken, breaking the man's heart just to hear them. Snatching ace into a hug, ignoring the way he flinched and stiffened, and the cries and please that flowed from his lips. Pleading and begging for it all the stop.

"ace it's ok, I won't hurt, no one will hurt you again, not if I can help it, ace"

Nemur pov

'**these kids are decently hiding something from us, the kid is absolutely terrified.'** Watching as sabo stepped into the bag, and hesitantly closing the kid in. as soon as he closed the bag, the boy screamed, pleading and begging to be let out of the bag. witch fumbling fingers the pirate, untied the bag and pulled the shaking kid out. His heart broke as his eye landed on the small boy, he looked so broken scaring the fishman. Children should not wear, such a look of despair and fear.** 'just what have they been through'** pulling the kid into a tight hug, as the kid flailed trying to calm the kid down.

"it's ok kid, I won't put you back in the bag, ok calm down, it'll be ok." As he rocked the boy in his arms

Marco pov

Snapping his head up when he heard a scream and thatches voice, to see the ace curled up on the ground. Then there was another scream with nemur, trying to open the bag the kid was in, as he screamed and pleaded. he was shocked to see the kids, break down like that. despite everything the he had seen of them, and what he knew of them, he couldn't help but think they were stronger than their age should allow. Thump. Turning his gaze back to see luffy on the trembling on the ground. Trying to put more space between them mumbling, as he started to cry out for someone to help him. Picking the crying kid up and holding him close, rocking him back and forth as he waited for his struggles to atop and his breathing to slow.

Normal pov

Their breathing finally slowed allowing the commands to let out the breaths they were holding. As the kids finally looked up from their nightmares whipping the tears away from their eyes, pulling all the kids in a little tighter before letting them go. Not saying a word, waiting for the kids to speak first

"ss-so-ry" sabo stuttered

"th-thought we w-would be ok" ace admitted looking down at the ground

"gramps, hic, said that we hic, couldn't, hic show people out, hic weakness." Luffy added still sniffling and hiccupping.

"there are allot of people who would use that to their advantage yoi, either to hurt you or those you care for."

"that was reckless, you could have all been hurt just now, were the ones that are supposed to protect you, its ok to show weakness Infront of those who care for you." thatch scolded before ruffling aces hair.

"we aren't those types of people; you can trust us." Nemur said

"so, what now, that was our only idea, how are we going to sneak them onboard now." Thatch asked

"we can sneak onto the ship; you just need to tell us where." sabo said.

"the boats a kilometre of the shore, how will you get on board yoi."

"don't worry, we'll be fine." Ace scoffed

"yeh gramps is scary, but he's a good teacher when he wants to be." Luffy said smiling up at Marco.

'**we don't have much of a choice do we, we'll never let anyone hurt them again.'** They all vowed before heading down to the beach, where their longboat was waiting.


	5. Chapter 5

"speech"

'**thought'**

"_**flash back"**_

Chapter 5

"they'll be fine, yoi" Marco said after thatch glanced back at the island for the fifth time.

"but how are they going to get to the Moby, I mean we have the only boat and at the very least luffy is a hammer. Probably ace and sabo to" thatch whined

"have a little faith in them yoi, they did manage to get away from cutthrought and sneak up on us earlier.

"they probably have had a lot of practice sneaking around, avoiding trouble." Namur mentioned. The remainder of the trip back to the Moby was somewhat peaceful, despite the commander's obvious worry for the brats.

Arriving back, as a drop ladder was lowered and they climbed up to the deck. As they landed on the deck they were meet with the cheers of their brothers and sisters, welcoming them back home, despite only being gone for a few short hours. After greeting everyone on deck thatch and nemure went to the meeting hall, to wait for the rest of the commanders. as Marco went to inform pops that they were back.

"how did it go my son, where are the brats" he asked looking curious and a little worried at his sons tiered, and worn face.

"I don't know pops, there's a lot that we need to talk about, we couldn't even bring them to the ship yoi."

"there still on the island" izou said stepping out from the other side of whitebeard, looking a little concerned.

"no, they said that they will sneak onto the ship themselves, we cannot let the crew see them yoi. Not until we decide what are we going to do with them."

"alright, izou call the rest of the commanders, I'll meet you down there, yoi" waiting for izou to leave before turning back to his pops, with a sigh. "I think it would be best if we wait to introduce them to you, it would probably be overwhelming for them, yoi"

"if you believe that is best my son, but I want you to set up a transponder snail, when you talk to the others. I wish to hear about what happened."

…

As Marco entered the room, noting that all the others were there, turning to lock the door behind him.

"so, what happened, where are the brats" vista asked. The three just looked at each other, and sighed not really knowing where to start.

"are they that bad, what the hell did we get ourselves into, taking in a bunch of spoiled marine brats." Haruta whined

"it's not that, they're not spoiled, but" nemur left of, looking down with sorrow and pity in his eyes.

"what happened" izou prompted

"the kids…. Their nothing like we expected. I mean we all thought that they would be marine kids, born with a silver spoon, spiled annoying brats. now I wished that was the case." Thatch started "no child should ever have to carry that much pain, or to ever go through a portion of what those kids have."

"what do you mean" Blenheim rumbled.

"you'll know when they get here, yoi. Those kids have been through hell, and there still suffering. No matter what, where going to help them" Marco vowed

"that's a little weird for you to get so attached Marco, thatch I understand, but" huruta questioned

"ok just let them explain, what happened when you got to the island." Izo asked, sending the others a glare so they wouldn't dare even thinking about interrupting again.

"from the moment we stepped foot on that island, everything that lived was attacking us, giant animals, trees and even the plants. We had a hard time believing garp would leave the kids there, and expecting them to survive." Thatch exclaimed., receiving shocked and impressed looks from the others.

"yeh after an hour we finally made it to a cave near the heart of the forest, where garp had left them. But it was empty. Garp just stormed away, franticly looking for the kids heading down towards the docks. When we got there that's when we heard a scream from a pirate ship docked on the island." Nemur continued

"was it the kids" izou asked

"no yoi, it was the captain of the ship, cuthrought" Marco answered, clenching his jaw and balling his fist. Causing everyone to worry. "garp keep mumbling stuff we didn't understand, at the time."

"what was he saying" vista asked concerned for the kids, they have yet to meet.

"he kept saying, not again, and if anyone lays a hand on those kids, he'll kill them." Nemur answered

"what does that mean" izo asked noticing that all three were shaking in rage, **'**_**what could possibly have happened on that island'.**_

"we rushed to the ship, as garp picked up two hats lying on the ground nearby, belonging to his kids. He was afraid, yoi. He rushed onto the ship knocking out anyone stupid enough to approach him, till he made his way to the captain's room. Thinking back, I'm sure he knew exactly what was happening to his kids."

"or what happened to them as they were gone by the time we got there." thatch continued "but it makes you wonder how many times this has happened for that to be his first reaction, when they go missing" he added

"ok just tell us" haruta complained, annoyed at how they kept avoiding, telling them what happened.

"garp wasted no time barging into the captain's room, and what we found yoi." Marco shuddered taking a moment to collect himself before he continued. "makes you want to go back there and kill the bastard." They were shocked, Marco actually wanted to kill someone out of pure furry, whatever it was must be worse that what they can imagine. To make Marco want to kill.

"what did you find" izou pushed

"the captain curled up in the corner, terrified and half naked." Nemur spat out.

"after garp picked up another hat of the ground, he just snapped. kicking the guy through the wall, and slamming him into the next one, demanding to know where the kids were, but he only taunted garp." Thatch

"wh- what did he say" huruta stammered

"he said, you know them, sorry if they were your toys, but I couldn't help myself." Thatch had to stop for a moment. his voice trembling, taking a shaky breath before continuing. "especially the little one, had such a good mouth."

"he was bluffing right. There is no way someone would do that, saying that to garp would surly get you killed." Huruta shouted "I mean there just kids right, there's no way someone would."

"we thought that at the time to but, when we found them. Actually, they found us. They were the cutest, kids in the world, I mean holy shit they were adorable." Thatch fawned over the memory of them.

"that's the problem there to cute, cutest kids any of us have seen yoi." Marco explained "which is why they should be kept with a commander at all times. Yoi onboard and of the ship."

"when the kids came out of the bushes the smallest one was in an oversized hoodie and had, rope burns on his wrists and bite marks around his neck." Nemur finally said "garp cried, saying that he was sorry that this had happened again." The commanders were shocked. Even whitebeard, listing in was stunned, clenching his fists around his chair, trying to contain his rage.

"are you saying that this, vile thing has happened to those brats before." Whitebeard snapped anger clear in the eyes of the transponder snail attached to Marco's wrist. Shocking the commanders.

"pops why are you listening in via transponder snail." Jiru asked

"it seems Marco thought It was best if they meet me later, as I would be rather intimidating, more so that the rest of my sons." He replied, clearly sulking from the pout on the snail's face.

"so, lets continue, what happened next" atmos suggested

"they kept saying nothing happened, but the little one luffy, he. Ah He vomited" thatch stammered.

"and"

"and his brothers were by his side, crying when they saw what is was. they obviously knew what is was, probably were force." Marco stopped not able to bring himself to finish that sentence. Closing his eyes and forcing himself to continue.

"what did he throw up" asked izou causing Marco, thatch and nemure to flinch before turning to look at them with hard eyes.

"s-semen yoi" Marco forced out.

"how old are they," izou demanded snapping his fan closed, breaking the stunned silence.

"the youngest luffy, looked to be around 6 or 7, and the other two ace and sabo were a bit older, maybe 9 or 10. Yoi"

"that young, oh god," izou stuttered holding a hand to his mouth, looking rather ill. Infect they all looked rather sick at even the thought of what had happened.

"there's more but, a lot more but they won't tell us. We planned to sneak them onboard in our bags, but their extreme claustrophobics. They didn't say anything but they all freaked out when they tried to get in the bags. They started screaming and begging. I mean they won't talk about it; we wouldn't have known if they didn't break down." Thatch explained.

"What did they say" pops asked

"ace just kept screaming, don't touch me and stay away, please, he sounded so broken, I mean earlier he was glaring at us, and guarding his brothers." Thatch replied.

"they all did, sabo made it into the bag, and I closed him in, but he immediately screamed. begging saying, please let me out and I'm sorry, he was begging his parents to let him out, that he couldn't breathe. Makes me think that he was locked up by his parents."

"luffy never took a step towards the bag, he just crumpled to the ground. Mumbling for me not to come any closer, to stop. Then he suddenly cried out for his brothers, his jiji, his dad and shanks."

"red hair" whitebeard asked

"what" the others screeched

"I believe so, the kid 'straw hat, it looks like the one shank use to wear, before he lost his arm." Marco answered.

"wasn't their father dragon, so he's the one that locked sabo up, but didn't you say luffy called for his dad, so he must trust him. I'm so confused" Haruta whined.

"only luffys the son of dragon yoi, but the other two are hiding as well, sabo from his parents and ace, for some reason he is hiding from the government like luffy, but not because he is the son of dragon. garp said his dad was a pirate but a good man. They seemed pretty shocked to learn that luffys father was the world's worst criminal, especially ace, said that it wasn't fair that they would execute luffy just because of his father." Marco answered

"last question where are the kids." Haruta asked. Marco turned to answer his question as a voice called from the shadows.

"over here, I question jiji's judgment if you didn't even notice us sneak onboard, and you're supposed to be the strongest crew." Ace snorted

"didn't need to worry about us, we said we could get on board." Sabo said.

"hi Mr pineapple head"

'**how' **they all thought,** '**_**they just came out of nowhere'**_before some of the commanders burst into laughter at the little one's nickname for Marco.

"how did you get here yoi." A small tick appearing above his eye at once again being called a pineapple by the boy.


	6. Chapter 6

"speech"

'**thought'**

"_**flash back"**_

Chapter 6

"since the beginning hu" thatch said as ace nudged luffy to get his attention. Looking him in the eye before glancing at the other commanders. **'check them out ok lu'** he motioned his head to the other pirates. nodding his head as luffy broke away from behind his brothers and started approaching the other commanders, with ace and sabo flanking him on either side. Confronting each commander and staring them in the eye, some for just a moment while others, seemed to drag on. None of the pirates dared to break eye contact with the kid. Afraid they would destroy what little trust they had placed in them, knowing that this was a kind of test. As luffy Judged the last pirate, he turned to his brothers, Breaking out into his signature grin.

"seriously, none of them "ace exclaimed, not quite as shocked as he thought he would be.

"they are all good people, that's a little surprising" sabo stated.

"might I ask what that was, yoi." Marco asked receiving no answer, so he just ignored it for now. The other commanders finally had a chance to meet the kids. and they were exactly like they described. The little one was obviously luffy, the youngest. While sabo stood protectively to the side of him, as ace stood Infront of the both of them, using himself as a barrier keeping them separated from the rest of them, huddled back in the corner they first appeared from.** 'They were indeed way to cute for this world. It explains why they haven't told the rest of the crew yet.'** Izou thought. **'They may treat each other like family but this was still a pirate ship, none of them were saints. It would only take one to destroy the trust they have given us' **he continued thinking.

Ace scanned the room feeling uncomfortable and pushing his brothers further into the corner. There were to many of them and they were all staring at them, the room itself wasn't that big and it kept feeling smaller, he felt trapped. Glancing over to sabo, he could see that he wasn't doing any better. Then to luffy who was ok, having more trust in the pirates than they did. He was always able to tell where the people around him were, now with his devil fruit he could also tell, each aura apart, and could always find those he knew.

'**this is awkward, no one had said a word since luffy's little test and its starting to get tense, they look like they're going to bolt' **thatch thought as he nudged Marco in the side.

"how about we introduce ourselves, yoi" Marco responded, getting thatch's message. Disturbing the silence so abruptly that kids flinched away.

"sorry yoi"

"n-not at a-all" sabo stuttered "It's not y-your fault. Subconsciously moving away from them **'ok that's weird' **the pirates all thought.

"ok I suggest that we leave the introductions to later, Marco, thatch and nemur will have the responsibility of caring for the brats." Izou said. Earning a heated glare from ace. As the un named commanders started exiting the room halted as he added "vista and I, will help them as well. The rest of you should return to your duties." Izou finished.

With all the other commanders leaving the room sabo, breathed a sigh of relief, **'good their leaving' **as most of the commanders left the room.

"alright then, you guys know those three" gesturing towards Marco, thatch and nemur "so well forget about them for the moment, my name is izou," he said with a smile, from the other side of the room, making no attempt to approach the kids. Receiving confused glances from them. "I thought that was a girl, why does she sound like a guy" ace and sabo whispered. Causing izo's eyebrows to twitch.

"hey mista, why are you wearing a dress" luffy asked causing all the commanders, to worry. **'Izou is very defensive about his crossdressing, please don't shot the kid, he doesn't know what he's saying.'** The commanders thought

"because I like them" was the curt response, waiting for the mocking looks and snickers, from the brats. Vowing that he would not lose his temper, they were just kids.

"ok you look really pretty, I thought you were a girl" luffy answered. Shocking all of them, when izou just smiled and thanked the kid.

"ok and I'm vista"

"I'm sabo, it's a pleasure." He greeted with a bow

"ace" he grunted

"I'm monkey d luffy." he said

"ok then yoi, when the coast is clear well take you to see pop's, he has already instructed that one commander is with you at all times, just to be safe." Marco told them

"ok Mr pineapple head" causing his eye to twitch and the others to burst out laughing, while izou tried to hid his behind his fan. While ace and sabo quickly pulled him behind them preparing to be attacked.

"quite making him angry, lu" ace snapped

"we can't fight them yet ok" sabo finished

"what makes you think you could ever beat us yoi."

Pushing past his brothers holding his treasured straw hat, "because I'm going to be the king of the pirates" he yelled grinning, and staring at them with unwavering determination and confidence.

"luffy" both brothers cried dragging him back behind them, keeping their eyes on the commanders. **'why can't you just keep your mouth shut lu' **they whined. Retreating as far back into the room as they could. The pirates were silent, after that declaration, were they angry, were they going to attack.

"you, the grandson of garp the fist, the marine hero, wants to be a pirate." Vista said quite stunned

"not only that but the pirate king, quite the dream their kid" thatch said.

"it's not just a dream, it's a promise. I promised the person who gave me this hat, that I would become stronger than him, that I would be stronger than everyone and be the pirate king." Luffy stated, like it was a simple fact, an event that was bound to happen.

"sure, you will kid" thatch said, and he found himself believing that it would indeed happen.

"I guess we have to keep an eye on you now yoi. Make sure you don't become a threat." Marco said with a small fond smile.

"and what of you two are you going to be marines like garp" izou asked

"hell no" ace yelled

"were going to be pirates, obviously" sabo said

"that's interesting, thought garp would be grooming you to join the marines" nemur asked

"he tried" all three boys stated as they shivered, afraid that the man would suddenly appear, like he tends to when they talk about being pirates.

"why do you want to be pirates" izou asked

"why else" sabo started "pirates are free"

"and the pirate king is the freest person in the whole world." Luffy finished, as their eyes filled with sorrow. **'children should never have that kind of look in their eyes' they thought.'**

"It's really the only thing we can be" ace said. Making Marco think back to what garp said, that they all needed to hid from the government.

"so luffy, how are they" sabo asked, even after his test spending this much time with them changes people.

"can they be trusted" ace asked, piquing the pirate's interest why were they asking luffy. Did it have anything to do with what he did earlier, and their reactions.

"yeh the ones that were here can be, and the rest of the ones on the ship don't feel bad, but I can't be sure till I look at them." He answered

"wow even after seeing us and spending this much time next to us, there is nothing. I'm actually quite impressed, I was sure at least one of them would have snapped." Ace praised, slightly stunned

"what are you talking about" izou asked

"usually when people see us, they tend to have evil intentions, for whatever reason since we ate the devil fruits, we tend to bring out the worst parts of people" sabo stated with a shrug.

"how can you tell if they have evil intentions or not, yoi"

"we don't know, luffy has always had a good knack for judging people, call it instinct" ace said

"so, when are we going to meet whitebeard" sabo asked

"as soon as we can sneak you into his room, yoi"

"you know we can sneak there ourselves, it's our speciality just go to the room and we'll meet you there." Ace snapped

"ace" sabo warned "tone it down, most kids aren't that skilled at that kind of stuff, much less ones our age, so it would be easy for them to forget"

"we'll we've snuck up on them twice already, how hard could it be to remember that." Ace retorted causing sabo to sigh

"sorry, but if you want to, we'll meet you there" sabo said gesturing towards the door.

"ok then we'll see you there" thatch said as he ushered the others out of the room.

"ok luffy where is whitebeard" closing his eyes he concentrated, it was much harder looking for someone he's never meet before. Shifting into his full fox form, making it easier to sense the people around him. He started to see images, of people in different colours and brightness. As his senses landed on one presence, much larger and brighter than the others. The really big presence that pineapple head was talking to earlier. That's got to be him, he thought as he felt the other commanders head down that way.

"found him"

"you found him, without the flames" ace asked

"yep shishishi"

"nice job, now you won't get caught using that trick anymore." Sabo praised

"let's just go" ace said, clearly on edge, he really didn't want to be on this ship. **'I'll just wait till they kick us off, there's no way that he's going to pass.'** With that ace and luffy seemed to disappear in silver and vermilion flames as sabo vanished in the wind. Zipping through Moby's halls till they reached what seemed to be the captain's quarters repapering by the door and slipping in as the commanders stepped into the room, without anyone noticing. Well that's what they thought, but whitebeard caught the sublet aura of the three brats as they slipped into the room heading for the furthest corner.

…

"so that's what they have been through, no wonder gap looked so desperate." Whitebeard mused as his children entered his room, turning of his transponder snail.

"so, he's the one that was listening in earlier" ace asked, surprising the commanders once again. Thought whitebeard just turned towards the kid, to get a look at them.

"stop telling people" luffy whined "it's embarrassing"

"luffy, you did nothing wrong so there's nothing to be embarrassed about." Sabo confirmed.

"yeh if anything that bastards the one who will be embarrassed" ace said smirking

"why" luffy asked as sabo joined ace with his own smirk

"we'll he's going to be sent to impel down buck necked" ace said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "he will lose all pride and his dignity" he finished as the two chuckling darkly.

"yeh he'll get what he deserves and more" sabo added

"oh, I get he's gonna get fucked down there, ok I feel a little better at that." Luffy smiled

"so, these are garp's brats" whitebeard interrupted, before they started talking about something else, ignoring all the other people in the room. **'they know allot of things kids shouldn't, they aren't what I expected. They have lost all innocence. Makes me wonder what they have seen in their short lives'** he thought **'judging by the way his commanders acted around them they have also noticed this'**

"who are you calling brats, old man" ace mumbled, whilst glaring at the giant of a man. **'kids got guts, doesn't seem that any of them are afraid of me'**

"awesome, you're huge mista, are you a giant. Hey, old man are you really the strongest in the world." Luffy asked walking up to him and looking him in the eye as he waited for an answer. Causing the commanders to sweat-drop at the kids' boldness, after all their pops makes grown men break down and cry. Yet these kids, aren't scared at all.

"of course, he is, garp said so himself." Sabo replied, quite bored. Drawing luffy's attention back to his brothers, having what he needed, showing them his grin, telling them he passed. Scaring ace, a little bit, he has spent his whole life hating anything to do with that bastard, now everything he believed was true, is falling apart at the seams. Quite lost in thought, until whitebeard spoke again.

"you quite the cheeky trio, aren't you", he said with a chuckle.

"that's what everyone tells us" sabo muttered

"how do you keep sneaking up on us" thatch asked

"well we know luffy has a devil fruit, the other two likely have one as well, yoi." Marco surmised as all three children froze. Jiji was always telling them to keep that hidden or else, saying they could be sold or worse.

"yeh, garp did mention they had devil fruits, thought it might have just been luffy, yoi. I mean there from east blue, a single devil fruit is rare, much less three."

"gurrararar quite interesting, what fruits did you brats eat." He said as all three dropped into a fighting stance, with luffy in the middle and ace and sabo by his sides. Their eyes narrowing into a dangerous glare, one that would have grown men shrinking away in fear.

"it's ok yoi, you're not the only ones here that have devil fruits. We just want to know so we can help you train them." He said, slowly and calmly. Making luffy relaxed a little, as he closed his eyes to gage their intentions.

"it's ok, they don't want to hurt us" in a relieved voice, as he has started to like these pirates and didn't want to leave yet.

"maybe not right now but that's gonna change when they see what fruits we ate." Ace hissed refusing to drop his guard. After everything that's happened, he refused to trust in anyone other than his brothers.

"ace has a point, lu remember what jiji said."

"_**what you three ate, was a devil fruit, but it's not a normal one. They are a rare type of zoan, a mythical one, class yokai. If anyone found that out, they would defiantly try to sell you, or use you. So, you must not tell anyone"**_

"look yoi, no matter what type of devil fruit you ate it won't change how we see you kids. And it won't make us suddenly want to hurt you, a number of people on this ship have devil fruits. Pops and I are just two of them.

"you ate a devil fruit Mr pineapple head. what kind. Show me." Luffy bombarded him with questions. Wasting no time transforming into his phoenix form.

"mythical zoan type, model phoenix" he supplied before returning to his human form. Ace and sabo were stunned, completely shocked, staring at him with eyes wide open. Luffy on the other hand had stars in his eyes, running over to him before his brothers could snap out of their daze and stop him.

"so pretty" he said

"thank you yoi, now will you tell us yours"

turning back to his brothers and walking to stand by their side again, removing his hat, letting his snow-white fox ears stand above his shimmering hair. As he drew all four tails out each with a different coloured fox fire burning above the tips. Gold, silver, blue and purple. As his canine teeth elongated a poked out from under his lips, and red markings formed on his face. They couldn't help but look on in stunned silence, he was incredibly adorable, with his snow-white hair and ears framed by the shimmering colours of his flames.

"mythical zoan, model tenko, he said returning back to his normal form, but the ears remained, returning the hat back to its rightful place.

"another mythical hu" thatch said in amazement

"no wonder they were hiding it before," izou added

"interesting, I'll leave him in your care Marco, to help him control, the unusual nature of his fruit."

"agreed, it's not easy controlling any devil fruit, much less one as versatile as the legendries, yoi." He said, smiling at the small boy, who returned it, excitement and wonder clear on his face.

"you'll help my brothers to then, thank you, Marco" luffy said happy at the thought he used his name Marco missed the part about the other two.

"I guess we can show you ours, since you're like us" sabo said before letting his body morph into a white tiger the size of a large wolf. "mythical zoan type, model byako."

"two mythical, and their brothers "thatch cries

"nearly," ace said, reluctantly preparing himself to transform. Turning to Marco and smirking **'I can't believe someone has a zoan like mine, this suck, it won't be as cool now.'** He thought as he transformed into a bird of fire twice the size of an eagle. Gold and vermilion feathers, dazzling all the commanders. Dropping their jaws to the ground as they looked between him and Marco. "mythical zoan type, model suzaku." Ace stated before returning to normal.

"no way" they all yelled,

"gurararar, all three of you possess mythical zoans, that is quite impressive as you come from the east blue. Not only that but there of the yoikai class, truly a wonder. Marco, I leave their training to you." Receiving a nod from his son he continued. "you may try keep them a secret but I doubt that will last long. And as for your devil fruits, none here will reveal it if you don't want them to. It is entirely up to you." He finished. **'truly an unusual sight indeed, not one but three legendary zoans of the youkai class, they border on god like abilities able to control many forces, from nature to the minds of people. Truly interesting' **whitebeard mussed.

"we'll if we were to keep ourselves a secret, we would be locked up in a room all the time." Sabo muttered

"no, I don't want that." Luffy cried.

"but this ship is huge with a massive crew, I can't help but feel that we would end up being crowded if they found out." Ace added

"I don't like that either" he whined

"I guess, if were found were found. We would be able to take care of ourselves, if anything happens" sabo said shrugging of their looks of worry.

"yeh, it'll be ok, Marco promised to protect us. And besides I just perfected my genjutsu, so if anyone tries anything, they will end up a crying mess." Luffy said with a wild grin gracing his features.

"god, I think I almost pity the people who try to attack you now." Ace said

"genjutsu" thatch asked

"you want us to demonstrate" ace replied as a smirk graced his lips.

"defiantly not ace, that would be way to cruel to do, there helping us I'm not putting them through something like that. Plus, you know as well as I do that there is a limit to how much he can use that." Sabo snapped

"I don't want to hurt them" luffy whined

"wasn't going to use it on him" ace sulked

"come one were strong, no way you could hurt us" thatch mocked, trying to goad him into showing them.

"I wouldn't push it, if I were you." Sabo interrupted "this attack is solely in the mind, there is little defence against it."

"bet it would even have to geezer crying" ace mocked, as whitebeard just laughed.

"I'm hungry, can we eat" he demanded

"of course, you're hungry, your always hungry" ace groaned

"actually, I'm kind of hungry to"

"alright then I'll lead the way to the kitchens, and whip you boys up a snack" thatch suggested

'**you have no idea what you just signed up for' **

As they moved to the doors, luffy stopped.

"I, I- uh, can we uh, wait." He stuttered

"what's wrong" sabo asked

"I just feel a lot of people gathered in the same area; I think it's the mess hall."

"it's fine yoi, we'll take you to the commander's room, so it will only be the ones you have meet, and we can ask them to give you guys some space if you need, yoi. Just go at your own pace ok, we won't push you."

"thank you" sabo whispered

"it's fine, plus we need to find ace a shirt" thatch said

"there wouldn't be one on the ship that would fit any of them. I'll make a couple of cloths for now and we'll be stopping at a larger island in a week or so we'll get everything else you boys need there." Izou planned not noticing how vacant ace was becoming, as he started to stare at nothing. as he was losing himself in memories, there was suddenly a hand on his shoulder, instantly flinching away, and slapping the hand away before levelling his darkest glare at the man, witch quickly faded.

"they all just stood there as they watched the changing emotions. First a flash or fear as thatch tried to rouse him out of his thoughts, quickly turning to hatred. Witch all to quickly vanished when he recognized him, looking quite apologetic as he mumbled a simple apology, as his brothers fussed over him.

"you ok ace," sabo asked as luffy just hugged his brother.

"I'm fine ok," but neither brother actually believed him nor anyone else in the room. "we'll meet you in that private room you were talking about earlier ok" looking to luffy, to see if he could find out where it was. understanding what he wanted, luffy closed his eyes, and focused searching for the other commanders they meet, finding them all in one room. **'found it' **before looking back to ace, and then to sabo before all three disappeared in a flash of coloured light.


	7. Chapter 7

"speech"

'**thought'**

"_**flash back"**_

Chapter 7

"we have a long way to go don't we, yoi" he started as he walked over to where thatch was still holding his hand. "you ok"

"yeah, I'm fine, but he defiantly wasn't, must have been remembering something. We'll whatever it was scared the hell out of the kids." Thatch replied as the rest of the commanders started to see how truly bad thing were. How messed up those kids were.

"this is really bad, it's worse than I thought it would be" izou mentioned

"how the hell are we supposed to help them there quite head strong and stubborn, I doubt they will open up to us easily" vista mentioned

"we give them time, yoi. izou do think you could find something that might fit ace, just for tonight until you can make those spares, buy us some time until the next good shopping island."

"I'm on it" he said before dashing out of the room. As the rest of the commanders headed to their mess hall.

…

Arriving outside the private room for the commanders, the three of them waited, for the others. The ones they all somewhat trusted, before they were willing to enter the room. Discussing how long they thought they could stay hidden on board the ship.

"I doubt we will last until the morning" sabo, predicted

"what, why" ace demanded, thinking he had more faith in their stealth skills.

"simply put, you think any of us are getting through the night without having an episode." He replied

"yeh, first I was attacked and taken" luffy said

"then we all had, a panic attack with the bags" sabo added

"and I can't keep, these dams, memories from my thoughts" ace finished. "shit, should we warn them"

"I think we should, I mean even jiji, freaks when we have nightmares." Luffy reminded them

"even knowing, there would be nothing they could do" sabo argued.

"nothing" he sighed

"what are you guys talking about" thatch asked as the other two commanders walked around the corner carrying, two plates each, full of food.

"absolutely nothing" ace snapped

"alright then yoi, let's go in"

"where are the others" luffy asked

"izou, went to get ace a shirt, and vista still getting his food," thatch answered.

"everyone was quite during dinner, the commanders not knowing what to say, to the kids that wouldn't scare them. While the kids, kept their distance from all the other commanders, other than Marco thatch and nemur. They ate in silence, there was no fighting over each other's food, and they ate a slow pace, trying to draw as little attention towards themselves as they could. As they were nearing the end of their meal, the door opened, drawing everyone's attention. As izou stepped into the room having finally found a shirt that might fit the kid. walking over to him and holding it out to ace. Who Wasted no time in snatching the shirt from his hand and quickly pulled it over his head, quickly relaxing? After a while all the commanders had left the room, having already finished their meal besides the five that were with them earlier. Having finished their meals, Marco and thatch were now dreading what came next, showing them their room.

…

Stopping Infront of their new rooms, door swinging it open to reveal a small room. It had a single rickety desk and mismatched chair, a closet and a single bed. Thatch winced at the meagre and worn furnishings, they tried to get three beds, but there was no time, to buy one and that was the only spare on the ship. Even the sheets were worn and old. As they were only able to ask the other commanders to pitch in for the room, it ended up being a mismatched jumble of second hand furniture. It was the best they could do; they had surprised them before, but there still the grandkids of a famous marine, probably been spoiled by everyone, he couldn't see them being happy with the room, much less with having to share it between the three of them.

"this is your room, yoi" he said returning to his usual bored look. "this is all we have to spare, so you will have to suck it up and share."

luffy looked into the room, stars filling his eyes. He immediately rushed to the bed and climbed up before he started jumping on it. Turning and smiling at his brothers, to be tackled by ace, onto the mattress as they started laughing.

"it's fine, its above our expectations, and were used to sharing" sabo said as he turned to the commanders with a smile, before joining his brothers on the bed.

"wow, look sabo, it's awesome, we have a bed." Luffy cried "I haven't slept in one since jiji took me to live in the mountains with ace"

"we'll stop jumping on it, we won't have it for much longer if you break it" sabo reprimanded, crossing his legs mid jump to land next to ace who was running his hand over the bed in wonder.

"an actual bed, I've never actually slept in one before"

The commanders were shocked out of their assumptions once again. This was not the reaction they were expecting at all. **'ace has never slept in a bed before'** they thought.

"ok ace can have the bed first" luffy declared

"good idea lu"

"what no, I'm not going to make you sleep on the floor, the beds big enough for all of us," ace said leaving no room for further arguments.

"oh cool, they have a desk sabo, you can write your journal now." Luffy called as sabo left the bed and walked over to the table, running his hind over warn and rickety table, smiling.

"so," cough "you like the room" thatch asked

"it's really amazing" luffy praised

"yeh way better that dedans' country" ace said

"ok so you're telling us you lived somewhere called dedans country, and you grandpa never gave you guys a bed." Thatch asked

"we didn't live with jiji" ace stated

"yeh, and he was never home either." Luffy added looking a bit sad at that.

"so how did all three of you become brothers yoi," actually interested, in how these strange kids managed to end up under garps care. all three boys looking at each, other **'what harm would it do to tell them a little bit about us.' **sabo conveyed.** 'I really like them can we tell them; I want to tell them' **luffy asked. **'they don't seem to bad but, don't mention anything to important.' **Ace conceded.

Turning back to the pirates sabo started to tell them how they all met. "we'll garp took ace in at someone's request, to look after him, but had him raised with mountain bandits. I ran away from home when I was five because I couldn't stand how stuffy it was there, constantly being judged and moulded into the perfect child. I fled the city and ended up in the trash heap outside of the city walls. that's where I meet ace, we eventually became friends. Five years later garp bring luffy up to the mountain bandits to live there with ace, after he became friends with a pirate and started telling everyone that he was going to be the king of the pirates." Pausing in his story to look at ace, receiving a nod from him he continued.

"when luffy was brought up there I hated him, he was a whinny cry-baby, and he always tried to follow me through the forest. I actually tried to kill him for three months before he managed to follow me through the forest where I was meeting with sabo." He said as a blush formed on his cheeks. "He overheard us talking about our pirate fund, and we tied him to a tree and threatened to kill him" with this sabo also started to blush, in embarrassment. "we'll he ended up getting caught by the pirates we had stolen from that morning. We just let them take him, figured he would sell us out and be just fine. It took us hours to find out that he wasn't going to say anything and rush over to break him out." Ace finished

"after that they started to be nice to me, we were together every day and sabo moved into the bandit's hideout with us since the pirates were looking for him to. It was really cool we built a secret base in the forest and shared cups of sake." Luffy told grinning the whole time,

"yeh, once we were talking about being pirates and the old geezer just appeared, had us training in the forests for weeks. I'd never been so sore, but he never once questioned why I was there, one day I just appeared and he treated me like I had always been there." Sabo said finishing of the story, with a fond smile

They were stunned, **'what was garp thinking, raising kids with mountain bandits in the middle of the forest' **they thought. With every aspect of their story, their shock grew. **'But it did explain a few things, there unusual skill at hiding their presence, and stealth. also, in the way they behaved, having little to no one they could rely on, made sense that they wouldn't open up easily. although there seemed to be a lot of missing parts to that story, deciding to leave it for now. Not wanting to push them when they had decided to open up to them' **Marco thought

"why did he leave you with mountain bandits, that's got to be crazy even for him, who knows what they could have done to you." Thatch cried

Slamming his fist into his palm "so you will become strong marines, buwahah" luffy parroted, in his impersonation of garp. Causing everyone to laugh, for it was a rather good likeness to the man.

"ok then, we will leave you to settle into the room, yoi and meet you in the commander's hall for breakfast then. And if you need anything our rooms are just down the hall," He said as the two exited the room, closing the door behind them. Once they were gone, they rushed over to the bed, crawling under the covers, tiered after they day they had. Falling asleep with ace and sabo holding their little brother protectively.


	8. Chapter 8

"speech"

'**thought'**

"_**flash back"**_

Chapter 8

Nightmare

"**speech"**

'**thought'**

Luffy flashback/ nightmare

"_**snap" resounded in the cold, dark room, far louder than it should have been. I flinched at the sound, as a cold band of stone, was locked around my neck, draining all the strength I had. Stumbling as they threw me into a room filled with lifeless people, chained to the wall, I sensed nothing from them, they were alive, but there was nothing left in them. They scared me, what happened to them, what's going to happen to me. I felt panic rise in me, as I shook with fear, **__**'please, ace sabo, please help me,'**__**. Whimpering as I was chained up next to a pink haired girl, who looked at me with wild fear radiating in her eyes, before the guard unlatched her, and dragged her through the door I was just dragged through. Moments passed, before a resounding scream tore through the air, making all who heard it filch, or laugh in sadistic pleasure. She was listless when they dragged her back and re chained her to the wall, getting a look at her back and the ugly burn mark, that was seeping blood. **_

_**Yelping as my ears were sharply pulled, and my face snatched by the new guard. He was evil, and twisted. just looking into his eyes terrified me, yanking my head back, trying to free myself. But his fingers only dug deeper into my jaws, **_

"_**whoa, those lucky bastards, get such a beautiful creature as this" he said breaking out into cruel and sadistic smirk. "such a shame that we have to mare such a perfect body hu" as his free hand tore of his clothing, feeling his disgusting hands feel all over my body, I felt sick. As his hand lingered on my lower back. "we could help you; you know little one," licking his lips as his hand, dipped lower, rubbing, and pinching.**_

"_**sc- screw you, I'll never do wh- what you want. When jiji finds" slap, pain exploded across my face as my head hit the wall, dazed. **_

"_**Take the brat to the marking room," he ordered "maybe he will be more docile when he's marked as property." The guard spat "throw in some punishment for his foul mouth to" he added as I was unchained from the wall and dragged back out of the room.**_

_**I was dragged back through the hall and into a smouldering hot, room with a burning, furnace. Only having a moment to catch a glimpse of the whips and tools lining the room, and the blood, that caked the floor. As I was dragged over to a table with shackles, I was thrown onto the table on my stomach, as my hands were shackled into place above my head, and my legs chained to the bottom corners. **_

"_**where should we put, its hu" it was the guy who dragged me in here. As he ran his hand down my spine, before stopping, tapping, the small of my back. "there's perfect." Mussed before stepping away to the fire. **_

_**what is he doing, I can't see him, thinking back to that girl, dread filling me as I heard him pull something out of the coals? **__**'please no,'**__** I cried. I was shaking, I knew I was.**_

"_**behave and this is all I will do today." He said as he drew to brand close to my back, scorching the hairs, and burning the skin. twisting my head around so I could send my best glare at the bastard. Before spitting what little spit I had in his direction. **__**'like hell I was ever going to give in, never, ace and sabo would be disappointed in me if I gave up. And shanks, I would never be the pirate king if I gave up even once. I would rather die.'**_

"_**fine then, I get to enjoy your punishment" he stated as my back, exploded in pain, my back was on fire, whimpering even after the brand was removed, it burned. Unlocking my shackles, he dragged me over to the wall, I couldn't move, there was nothing left in me as I was re shackled to the wall, my back scratching against the splinters of the wooden planks, forcing a whimper from my lips. He stepped away, walking through the door, slamming it closed behind him. Time dragged on, was he just going to leave me here. Flinching As the door creaked open again, HIM stepping through with a bucket, sloshing over with water as he stalked over to where he left me. **_

"_**last chance cutie, beg forgiveness and give me a present and I'll be gentle," he said as he cupped my face, stroking it.**_

"_**fuck you" I spat as he backed up and threw the water on me. It burned; the salt water was like acid on my back. I wanted to be brave, **__**'ace, sabo please, I'm scared'**__** as he pulled out a whip, cracking it by his side, as blue electric sparked of the tip. Cracking it again, this time across, my stomach. Snapping back locking my jaw shut, I wouldn't scream. As my body convulsed and shook, he drew the whip back. This time cracking it against my thigh. I couldn't help it anymore I screamed, as my eyes became hazy, and my vision blurred before everything went black.**_

_**Jolting awake As I was thrown back into the cell, they didn't even bother to chain me back to the wall. Looking over to the girl in the corner, she gave me a small smile, and asked for my name.**_

"_**l-luffy" I rasped out**_

"_**b-bonny" she replied as we fell into silence **__**'please, ace, sabo, jiji. Please hurry, I can't, I can't do this again. It hurts, it hurts so much. Please'**__** I begged as explosions rocked the boat, and the door to the hold, burst open.**_

"_**luffy, luffy" I heard, jiji he was calling me turning to the door frozen. That wasn't jiji, I flinched backing away to the furthest corner.**_

"_**stay away from me" I screamed.**_

"_**luff he called again" his voice changed, it was gentler, He seemed worried, he sounded scared. Who is he, as the voice changed, coming from all around? Who is that?**_

Sabo

'_**how could, people do such things, how could they be so cruel. Everyone all the nobles, treating all those who happen to be born as commoners as less than dirt. how could they'**__** I sobbed as my father dragged me down the hall, blood still caking my body and my clothes,**__** 'James, how could they just kill him, he was a living breathing human being. How could they he was my friend, my only friend. I can't I just can't understand'**__** I thought as he threw me down, into a dark cold cellar. no, it was too small to be a cellar, a cage, I panicked, trying to reach the door, before he kicked me back down. Glaring down at me with his, frozen eyes, I flinched. **_

"_**sabo, it's your fault that we had to throw away that slave, he was tainted. Tainted by you. You will stay down here, until you understand how the world works and that you are meant to bring your mother and I to higher status." He rampaged as he slammed the bared door shut, before leaving the cellar, closing the door behind him and cutting if all light. "wait, no please, don't leave me down here," as I banged my fists against the bars. I tried to stand, but the cage was to small, **__**'I couldn't move, why, why was I born like this. I hate this, I hate the nobles, I hate myself for being one of them. Why, what did I do that was so wrong, James was kind to me, he was my friend, all I wanted was to help him.' **__**It was dark and cold as tears streamed down my face. 'there my parents, there supposed to protect me, but the locked me up in here, I couldn't breathe, I knew I was hyperventilating, I need to calm down, but I just couldn't. smashing my hands and feet into the bars, as blood splattered, my face, and pain laced through my body as I broke my hands, I didn't stop, until darkness overtook my mind. Snapping awake, finding only darkness, I screamed. It wasn't a nightmare, oh god please, let it end. I'm going crazy please. Screaming non-stop, till my voice gave out, smashing my beaten hands on the bars, desperate to see light again.**_

"_**sabo, sabo were her it's ok, you're ok" someone called **_

'_**oh god who is that, are they going to help me, please let me out.'**__** I begged **__**'why should they help you, your worthless scum, you and every other noble are monsters,'**__** I found myself crying, I'm not sure why. Was I happy that someone had come to help me? Or was I crying because they shouldn't help me, I'm the worst. All thoughts were silenced as strong arms wrapped around me. Struggling to get free, but they held me to firmly, but they were warm and gentle, **__**'I've never felt this safe before, is it ok for me to feel like this. Who is this person'?**_

Ace

_**Everything was black, not a single ounce of light to be seen, as a single question reverberated through the air.**_

"_**what would you do if roger had a son" spinning around**_

"_**the son of that monster, would be no different. Another filthy monster." Over and over**_

"_**he shouldn't be allowed to exist; they should hunt him down and destroy the brat." The voices they came from everywhere.**_

"_**he should be made to suffer, for every sin his, scum father committed, slow and painful." I Lashed out as shadows of light formed around me, surrounding me. Laughing and sneering. Cursing my existence, **__**'was it ok that I was born. Would the world be better had I never existed?' **__**Screamed in my head, never stopping. Falling to my knees, clutching my head, **__**'please stop, just stop'**__** I begged as I sobbed. **_

"_**ace" they screamed. spinning my head around, leaping to my feet, and running in the direction of that voice, my brother's voices. Let the be safe. There, I could see them, so far away, I kept running, never getting any closer. Stopping as they came closer, as I saw blood soaking through their cloths.**_

"_**why ace" they asked "why did you exist"**_

"_**w- what are you talking a-about" I stuttered **__**'please, no don't take them away from me, there all I have'**_

"_**isn't it obvious, we would be safe, if it wasn't for you' sabo spat**_

"_**it's all your fault" luff joined trying to glare at me as tears streamed down his face**_

"_**if you never existed, none of this would be happening, we would never have meet you, and we would still be safe." They finished before turning their backs on me. And I froze, staring at their backs, at sabos burns from the celestial dragon, and luffys brand. **__**'it was my fault that they got those scars, if I had only protected them.'**_

"_**I'm sorry, please, please don't leave" I know I was begging, ashamed at how weak I am.**_

"_**to late" they whispered as they vanished into the blackness**_

"_**noooooooooooooooooooooooooo"**_

'_**ace, ace who is that, I wondered, why are they calling me. The useless son of a monster. They sound worried, but that can't be for me right. No one would ever be concerned for me. Am I dead, is it finally over, can I rest now?**__**' Feeling strong arms wrap around me, if this is a dream, or ever the afterlife, please don't let me leave. I want to stay here, safe. As the arms pulled me into a tight hug, so close I could hear their heart beat. I didn't fight them, or against being held, for the first time, I felt safe welcoming the touch of this stranger.**_

End nightmares

"so, do you think the kids are gonna be ok" thatch asked

"I believe they will be ok, there stronger than they seem yoi. There all stronger than any child should be and they have each other to lean on. And now us as well, they will always be protected. Marco answered facing all the commanders who had stopped their discussions about their newest brothers, to listen in on what they were saying.

"how will you gain their trust and get them to open up to you. Judging from the look of them it won't be easy" kindew asked drawing their attention to him.

"they seem to trust the three of us, at least a little bit. Told us how the three of them met, and how they became brothers" thatch answered

"they didn't tell us much other than the bare basics of the story. You could tell that they were holding back and carefully deciding just how much they could tell us." Nemure added

"ok then why don't you start with what we do know about them" izou started "we know that they don't trust easily, waiting for the little one's test before they even start to drop their guard. They seem to have complete faith in his judgment. We also know that all three have had a disturbing past and are all extreme claustrophobics. That and they also don't like crowds, or being surrounded." Izou finished

"well how to we deal with that" vista asked

"it takes time and trust. The only way to really treat it is to be patient. Putting them in a room until there comfortable before going to a smaller room. They may never be completely over this fear but we should be able to help them through the worst of it." Izou answered.

"and the fear of crowds, yoi"

"as cruel as it sounds, as soon as word gets out about those kids there going to have no choice but to get used to it. Everyone is going to want to meet them and there isn't too much we can do to stop it" rakuyo stated

"I really don't want to put the kids through that though, surly there is another way" thatch exclaimed.

"is there truly no other way, yoi" Marco asked, not willing to admit it out loud but, when he saw them panic earlier it truly scared him.

"neither do I, but we can help them by keeping one of us with them at all times," nemure said looking towards thatch and Marco. "and later some of the other commanders when they trust us more."

"alright then, yoi I'm sure you all have duties to fi"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" came three resounding screams, snapping their heads towards the sleeping quarters.

"the kids" thatch cried as the commanders raced out the door, thatch Marco and nemure heading for the boys.

"keep the rest of the crew from coming below deck and out of their way" izou commanded, causing them to split up to guard all entrances to the lower decks. As he moved towards the commander's room to make sure no one already below deck approached their rooms.

….

The three commanders rushed down the hall towards the heart wrenching screams of their kids, bursting into the rooms. Freezing at the sight that greeted them. Making their hearts sink for the umpteenth time sing meeting the brats. Their tiny frames were trembling and drenched in sweat. Their faces as pale as their sheets as whimpered and cried out in pain and despair, as their bodies thrashed tangling each other up in their limbs and the twisted sheets.

Shaking of their stupor each commander rushed to their boys, nemur to sabo, thatch to ace and Marco to little luffy. Picking them up and wrapping their arms around them and pulling them protectively to their chests. Calling their names as they rocked them, spilling soothing words and rubbing their backs. Trying anything that might stop the terrors they were trapped in.

" ace.. sabo.. jiji….. where are you.. please… someone…. help me." Luffy cried out in a broken whimper.

"mom… dad please.. please let me out… I'm sorry.." sabo pleaded

"shouldn't exist…. Lu… bo… I'm sorry… please, please come back." Ace cried

Exchanging worried glances with each other, after hearing they're please the commanders were determined to know what happened to the kids.** 'what have they been through, never have they meet such broken children'** they all thought.

"seems like sabos parents were hurting him, if I ever find them" nemur trailed off leaving the threat hanging heavy in the air.

"agreed yoi." Marco answered as he continued to shake luffy out of his nightmare.

"who the hell would tell a kid they don't deserve to exist" thatch seethed

"yeh no way a kid his age would come up with that himself yoi". Marco answered as luffys shaking slowed and his cries stopped. Looking down to see golden eyes cracked open. Glancing at his brothers to see that both ace and sabos cries were stopping as well before turning his attention back to the trembling bundle in his arms.

"ma- Marco" luffy rasped out

"hey kit" Marco smiled down at the little boy brushing sweaty hair out of his eyes, and stocking the tears from his cheeks.

"Marco" he called again stronger this time before latching onto his shirt and burying his face into his brad chest. Refusing to even loosen his hold on the pirate, afraid that he would disappear and leave him alone again. "this is real, right, please be real."

"luffy, I'm here and I'm not going away yoi. Your safe I swear."

"safe" luffy asked lifting his head to look Marco in the eyes.

"ill never let anyone hurt you kit, never yoi. Not you or your brothers." Marco reassured as he tightened his hold around the boy.

….

"nemur"

"sabo, your awake" letting out a relieved sigh

"sorry, didn't mean to scare you. We should have warned you guys about this."

"that doesn't matter kid, are you ok"

"fine, were ok but I do

get well be sleeping again tonight. Yo- your not going to punish us for this are you."

"what, why on earth would we do that kid." Causing hope to spark in sabos eyes, maybe they really were going to be ok here.

"I don't want to go back, please"

"back, back where kid"

"you'll hate me if I tell you" sabo whispered.

"we won't, no matter what kid." Receiving a sceptical look from sabo he continued. "sabo, as long as were hear, we will never let anyone hurt you or your brothers. Ok I promise." Nemur declared earning a small smile from the blond boy.

….

"thatch"

"ace, thank the blue, your awake, are you ok, do you need something" the words flying out of his mouth, only stopped by aces words.

"so, it was you"

"what do you mean kid,"

"y-you were, um you were calling my name" ace answered looking at the cook with a guarded expression as he pulled back from the embraces to look thatch in the eye.

"of course, I was calling your name. the three of you screaming like the devil himself was chasing you. We, we were worried, scared us half to death for the second time today." He explained

"you were worried about m- us" ace asked showing a rare glimpse of the venerable boy behind the glare, as surprise and a little bit of hope replaced his guarded expression.

"of course, we were, were all worried about you." Thatch replied as ace started glancing around the room to find his brothers in the arms of Marco and nemur. He felt happy that they cared, for him and his brothers, daring to hope that they may have a home here. Never before had he felt like this with the exception of his brothers. Latching onto thatches shirt burying his face into thatches chest, silently crying. He was happy, and relieved that the nightmare was just a nightmare, they were still here, they hadn't disappeared on him. He wasn't alone.

When the three boys had finally calmed down enough for the commanders to ask some questions. Question they both hoped and dreaded the answers to.

"are you going to tell us about those dreams yoi."

"no, I ah mean, not yet" sabo responded for all three of them

"what do you mean" nemur asked

"were not ready to tell you guys everything, not yet, just give us some time, please" ace asked

"after we get to know you more," luffy finished.


	9. Chapter 9

"speech"

'**thought'**

"_**flash back"**_

Chapter 9

"keep the rest of the crew from coming below deck and out of their way" izou commanded, causing the remaining 11 commanders to split up to guard all the entrances to the lower decks just as the crew were drawn out by the screams from a few moments ago.

"what was that"

"what's going on, commanders"

"were those kids screaming"

"be quiet" blenhiem commanded quickly causing them to settle down, as the crew waited for the commanders to finally tell them what was going on.

"how much are we going to say" huruta asked quietly to avoid the crew from over hearing.

"just the very basics, just what pops told us earlier" was the sudden reply from behind them as izo returned from the commanders' quarters.

"are they ok, what happened" haruta queried

"they had a nightmare but there awake now and are calming down, now to deal with the crowd." He replied before stepping out and Infront of the others to address the curious and worried crowd. "alight, now I'm sure you all want to know what's going on but there is much we cannot tell you right now." Pausing for everyone's attention to shift towards himself. "earlier today I'm sure you all know that vice admiral garp boarded the Moby." Receiving nods from many of the crew he continued. "he came here to ask pops for a favour, he asked us to take in his three grandsons."

"what"

"why the hell would he do that"

"tell me we didn't take them in"

"a bunch of marine brats"

Receiving glares from all commanders they quickly held their tongs, swallowing down their nervousness at being on the receiving end of those glares.

"as I said, garp asked pops to take in his grandsons, and pops agreed, sending Marco, thatch and nemure with garp to retrieve the kids. The screams you heard earlier were those kids. Now I'm sure you all have questions but for now all I will say is that they are our guests and are to be treated as such. Now everyone scram before they come out, I don't want them surrounded by a bunch of Nosie pirates." Izo finishes sending a no-nonsense glare to everyone as they started spreading out around the deck. Looking towards the doors to the commander's quarters waiting to get a glimpse of the kids.

….

Back with the kids

"So, you'll tell us everything, yoi"

"I- I think so" sabo stammered "I mean luffy really seems to trust you, and he's never been wrong before about someone"

"what does that mean, does it have to do with his devil fruit." Thatch asked

"kind of, luffy has always had good instincts, and they were always a good way to tell what a person was like. If he took an instant liking to you were likely a good person, while if he disliked you before even really meeting you that meant that you were a bad guy." Sabo explained

"yeh, there are only two people he reacted badly to before the devil fruit and both tried to kill him." Ace added

"after the devil fruit it become stronger, he was able to, how do I put it. It's like he can read people, their feelings, see their soul or aura and just know if they were a good person. Since being around us usually brings out the worst in people he can pick up on that." Sabo finished

"so that's what he was doing earlier yoi, when he was looking everyone in, they eye. He was looking to see if we were bad people." Marco surmised

"yeh, he doesn't always need to look you in the eye to get a feeling if your good or not but, it's the fastest and he gets a better sense of what your like." Sabo continued

"so, we all passed the test then." Thatch said smiling

"yep, you and the captain are all really good, and the others feel good to, but I didn't get a proper look, so I can't say for sure though." Luffy answered from Marcos arms.

"so, you'll tell us when"

"when lu knows for sure that you are all good, and we won't tell everyone. And you better not share what we do tell you." Ace snapped

"of course, we wouldn't tell unless we absolutely had to, yoi"

"what reasons would they be for you to tell someone else" sabo asked

"well, if it would save one of you, or if it was something the doctors and nurses needed to know for them to help you. Yoi. Or as unlikely as this to save another member of the crew." Marco explained.

"aright, that's acceptable" sabo answered. Receiving a glare from ace.

"are you guys gonna be able to sleep again tonight, I could make you something. Maybe some hot chocolate." Thatch asked

"what time is it anyway." Ace groaned

"a little past midnight, most of the crew were heading to the sleeping quarters." Nemur said

"I don't think I can sleep right now, need some fresh air first" luffy said, rubbing at his eyes tiredly

"yeah I don't think ace or I will be sleeping again tonight either"

"there are probably going to be a lot of crewmembers up on the deck right now yoi. your screaming alerted probably could be hear through out the entire ship." Marco warned.

"e- everyone" luffy asked.

"yeh, but the other commanders are keeping them from coming down here, but there's little we can do to keep them away from you up on the deck." Thatch said.

"what are we gonna do can we still go outside" sabo asked

"it's fin with us but are you going to be ok yoi"

"c-could, you maybe come with us" luffy asked unusually timid for the boisterous boy.

"of course, yoi"

"we could take them to the top deck and keep everyone from going up there." Nemur suggested.

"that would work yoi, we would just need to keep the crew from crowding them in between here and the upper deck."

"and I'll bring them up some hot chocolate and maybe a snack to" thatch added. As the six of them left the room and made their way towards the main deck as where the commanders were standing guard.

"our guests and are to be treated as such. Now everyone scrams before they come out, I don't want them surrounded by a bunch of Nosie pirates." Catching the end of izo's lecture as they made it to the top of the stairs.

"do you think you guys could make a path for us to the upper deck." Thatch asked startling the other commanders, to preoccupied with the crew to hear the others approaching.

"are you kids ok; do you need anything" haruta asked.

"there ok, they just want some fresh air so we were going to take the to the upper deck yoi, it's going to be easier to keep the rest of the crew from crowding them in up there."

"we- were sorry for disturbing everyone" sabo said rubbing the back of his neck refusing to bring his eyes up to meet the gaze of the other commanders.

"there's nothing to apologise for." Izo stated

"he's right, don't worry about it, is there anything we can get you boys." Jiru asked.

"no, were fine, lu just wanted some fresh air is all." Ace replied brushing of the pirate's concern and offer of help.

"ok then, you herd him, give them some space" izo called causing all the crew to step back towards the railing leaving a clear path to the back of the deck.

"ok well I'm going to head into the kitchens and get you guys something to eat then" thatch said as he made his way towards the kitchens, leaving Marco and nemur to guide the three to the back of the ship. With the kids keeping close by, with luffy clutching Marcos pant leg, and ace and sabo on either side of him, sending glares to everyone who looked in their direction. Using this chance to gage what the rest of the crew were like, and was quite happy when he sensed no ill intent, they all seemed genuinely worried about them and also curious. Relaxing slightly, he let himself smile, jiji was right this was a good place.

"what are you smiling about lu" sabo asked

"none of them feel bad, there all worried and curious." Lu said

"of course, there worried, you gave everyone quite the scare, and there always curios about new people. Especially when its an unusual new comer."

"unusual" ace asked

"yes, yoi. Having kids on a pirate ship is very unusual. The youngest member we have is haruta and he's 21. He was 18 when he joined yoi." Marco answer as they made it to the upper deck ushering the kids up after making sure it was empty. Turning towards the commanders on the main deck.

"don't worry no one will disturb you" izo said

"thank you yoi"

"it's fine" was Blenheim's blunt response, refusing the thanks, for simply doing what any of them would happily do now to protect those kids. Leaving Marco with a fond smile for his brothers.

"alright I'm going to leave them to you, and inform pops about what happened tonight. And for the rest of you" turning to the lingering members of the crew. "I expect you to return to what you were doing and keep your distance." With that izo left for the captains' quarters.

"well I should head out to; I have a tone of paperwork to catch up on" haruta said as he made his exit.

"yeh we should het going to" vista stated as the rest of the commanders left, leaving nemur, Marco with the kids and Blenheim to guard the stairs. Watching his brothers leave before turning to head back to the kids, who were sitting on the railing, ace and sabo on either side of luffy whose head was tilted back as he gazed at the stars. Keeping a small distance away from the kids so they could have some privacy, but refusing to let them out of their sights. Enjoying the comfortable silence as they gazed at the cloudless night sky

….

Nock, nock

"enter my child" pops called as soft as his voice was capable of, which was still quite booming. Stepping into the captain's quarters and heading straight for pops. "izo are the boys alright,"

"yes, they seemed to have had a nightmare, and now the whole crew knows about them."

"how much do they know my son"

"I didn't tell them much, mostly what you first told us, that garp asked you to take in his grandsons, and that there were three of them staying with us. I wanted to wait and talk to you and the kids before telling them more,"

"yes, that was wise my son, I would rather they not know who luffys father is nor the real reason there staying with us for the moment."

"agreed, but I will be hard to hide the fact that luffy has eaten a devil fruit, vie made him some hooded cloths for him along with some cloths for the other two as well, and he does have the hat, so that should help hide his ears. But that won't last long."

"I know my son, we will just have to deal with these issues as they come, but it is getting late, you should head out, I know you will be awake in a few more hours."

"of course, I will. It takes hours for me to be ready to face the outside world." Izo said with a smile before leaving his captain for his own quarters.

"I have a feeling we are going to see some troubling days ahead of us my old friend." Whitebeard said fondly to the Moby.

….

Creak. Resounded through the silent night causing all three kids to snap their heads around to the stairs. Relaxing as they spotted thatch balancing a tray with six mugs and a platter of biscuits. Jumping down from the railing, making their way to the cook and accepting their mugs of hot chocolate.

"thankyou" sabo said

"thanks" luffy chirped

"yeh, thanks" ace mumbled

"no problem" thatch said as he handed the remaining mugs to nemur and Marco, taking one for himself. As Everyone sat down on the deck, the commanders on one side and the boys on the other, with the plate of biscuits separating them. Quietly enjoying their drinks and snack under the starlight.

"so, you kid like the stars." Thatch asked trying to break the silence

"yeh, the view of the stars on the cliff of our home island had a great view of the stars, they always seem to help calm luffy down. Even more so since he ate the devil fruit. Sabo answered

"may I ask yoi. But how long have you had your devil fruits. You don't have to answer if you don't want to yoi.

"ah, no its ok. Well ace and luffy ate theirs first. It was around a year ago, luffy was 7 and ace 10. Two weeks later I ate mine, at 10 as well."

"so that means that you and ace are 11 and luffy is 8." Thatch asked

"yeh, ace is a few months older than I am." Sabo finished letting the silence return as they sipped at their drinks.

"thanks, for being patient with us, and for the drinks." Luffy said as he placed his empty cup back onto the serving try. With ace and sabo following.

"it was not a problem; I was happy to do this" thatch replied.

"do you boys want to stay out here longer" nemur asked

Sabo turned, looking to his brothers for their response before answering. "no, I think were ready to head back in now." As they stood and headed to the stairs with Marco following behind them.

"tomorrow morning is going to be tough on them, the whole crew is going to want a good look at the kids." Thatch whined.

"yeh, well have to keep a few commanders with them till the crew quietens down." Nemur added.

….

"we really appreciate all that you are doing for us."

"stop that yoi," he said turning to sabo. "we did this because we wanted to yoi. Sure, your grandfather asked pops for help but he wouldn't have taken you in if he didn't want to yoi. And the same goes for the rest of us to."

A quiet "thank you" was uttered from all three boys

"alright then yoi, ill be down the hall finishing paperwork if you need anything, yoi." He stated pointing to a room a few doors down before heading out and leaving the boys alone.


End file.
